


En tirer avantage

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [20]
Category: Excalibur (Comic), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tentacles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni Karima ni Callisto n’ont choisi ces changements imposés à leurs corps, mais elles apprennent à faire avec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En tirer avantage

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** En tirer avantage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, New Excalibur (3rd series, ’00ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Karima Shapandar/Callisto  
>  **Genre :** kinky?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « avantage » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ni Karima ni Callisto n’ont demandé à obtenir les pouvoirs qui sont maintenant leurs : Sentinal vivante et masse de tentacules. Ceux qui naissent mutants ou sont soumis à des accidents, non plus, mais là, ça leur a été artificiellement imposé exprès contre leur gré. Mais elles vivent avec, en tirent leur parti et y trouvent même des avantages.

Les senseurs, la résistance accrue de Sentinel sont un plus dans l’enfer qu’est devenu Genosha, et les bras souples supplémentaires sont bien utiles dans la vie quotidienne… et au lit aussi, comme Karima n’est pas si farouche !


End file.
